A Trip Down The Rabbit Hole
by iameverlark
Summary: Everlark/Alice In Wonderland AU - Katniss and Peeta fall dwon the rabbit hole and have to find a way to get back to their world.


**1 - Tea Party**

* * *

The sound of a shower running, loud music and the smell of something sweet fills the house. In this house you will find love, happiness and contentment.

Currently, lust and desire fill the air. The bathroom is filled with steam, making it almost impossible to see. But just enough so that Peeta is able to see Katniss's face as he pumps into her, pressing her harder into the slick shower wall.

The hot water slowly turns cold as the water continues to pour over their bodies. Katniss has a death grip on Peeta's arms, her findernails digging into his skin.

"Fuck Katniss, I'm so close." Peeta grunts through gritted teeth.

"Peeta! Please, I'm almost th-" She cut off as her screams filled the house, her inner walls squeezing Peeta as he starts to pump harder and faster into her, racing to his own bliss.

"Katniss!" Peeta breathed out as he gave one last pump and stilled, holding onto Katniss's hips with a firm hold.

They both slowly slipped to the shower floor, no longer able to stand up. Katniss reached up and turned off the shower, stopping the water that was now running completely cold.

"I don't think I can walk, my legs feel like jelly." Peeta chuckles.

"Yeah, we might need to crawl to the bedroom to get dressed. What I want more than anything is to crawl into bed with you and watch a movie…" Katniss trailed off, head lolling to the side, showing her slender neck.

Peeta had to fight the urge to lean forward and lick the tanned skin there.

"…But we promished Finn and Annie that we would go to the party. Yeah, trust me. I am in no way prepared to go to this thing." Peeta responded, lifting Katnss's fingers to his lips to press a kiss to them.

An hour later, Peeta and Katniss had climbed out of the shower, dressed and were in the car.

Katniss kept fidgeting with her dress, concerned that the flowy forest green didn't look right.

"You look beautiful. Stop sqirming." Peeta said, resting his hand atop of hers as she continued to tug on the dress.

Katniss huffed out a breath and entangled her fingers with Peeta's.

"I hat dresses." She grumbled, turning to look at Peeta's profile.

He wore light grey slacks and a white button up with the sleeves roled up to his elbows. His blonde curls were tamed and pulled away from his face, showing off his bright eyes.

Peeta's lips twitched into a smile as he felt Katniss's gaze on him.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he took the hand that was wraped in his and brougt her fingers to his lips, pressing a light kiss to them. He heard her sigh and let out a small laugh.

"You're insatiable, my dear." Peeta teased her, tilting his head to briefly look at her.

Katniss didn't reply, simply biting her lip instead.

"Keep that up and I'm going to pull this car over and have my wicked way with you" Peeta heard Katniss's breath hitch up a notch, her fingers tightening around his own.

"Fine, I'll behave. But later, you're all mine." Katniss said, her voice husky.

He smiles, knowing Katniss knew he would never let them skip out on this party.

They continued their drive in slience, the only sound was the radio playing. 20 minutes later, they arrived at the contry club where Finnick and Annie had planned the party.

What Katniss or anyone else knew was that it was soon to be an engagement party because Finn was going to propose.

Peeta found a spot and partked, turning off the car and sliding out. He heard Katniss get out as he opened the back door to get the two huge tubs full of cookies he had baked for the party.

Straightening up, Peeta shut the car door with his empty hand and moved around to the front of the car to meet Katniss. She smiled and grabbed his hand, her thumb rubbing on his hand.

They make their way up the steps towards the courtyard where the tea party was set up. They stopped under a canopy of floweres, not quite entering the party just yet.

Peeta looked over to Katniss, who's eyes were fixated on the colorful carnations above them. He tugged on her hand slightly, getting her attention.

"Ready?" He asks, giving her a small smile.

She nodded and leaned into him, pressing her lips to his throat in a sweet kiss. Peeta leaned down and kissed the top of her head and then pulled her into the party.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! There are more to come with many twists and turns and maybe a tumble down a rabbit hole. XOXO -D_


End file.
